monsterhighwasnepostaciefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Hinata Shimizu
Hinata Shimizu ''(Shimizu Hinata)'' - ' 116 letni kitsune pochodzący z Japonii. Interesuje się głównie modą oraz wizażem, za co nie pochwalała go rodzina, z którą obecnie ma nikły kontakt. Chłopak to pewna siebie osoba, lubiąca flirtować z innymi i dawać im fałszywą nadzieję na coś więcej, jednak jeśli uderzy go strzała Kupidyna, to pozostaje wierny wybrankowi swojego serca, tak jak stało się to ostatnio. Jest również bardzo otwarty i przyjaźnie nastawiony, lecz nieumyślnie zachodzi wielu osobom pod skórę. Osobowość Hinata jest osobą, którą zwykle rozpiera energia i trudno usiedzieć jej w jednym miejscu. Wszędzie go pełno i zawsze wciśnie nos w nie swoje sprawy. Ta ciekawość często sprowadza na niego kłopoty, lecz chłopak jest na tyle sprytny, by zazwyczaj wychodzić ze wszystkiego cało. Choć może nie sprawiać takiego wrażenia, to bardzo inteligentny lisek, który po prostu nie wykorzystuje swojego potencjału w szkole, bo najzwyczajniej w świecie mu się nie chce. Choć jest pełen energii, to ma nawyk przekładania wszystkiego na później i nie lubi wykonywać poleceń innych. Im bardziej się go pośpiesza, tym większa szansa na to, że nie zrobi tego, co powinien. Jest bardzo otwarty na nowe osoby i lubi zawiązywać nowe znajomości. Lubi doradzać innym, nawet jeśli o to nie prosili, co spotyka się z mieszanym odbiorem. Potrafi nieumyślnie zajść innym za skórę, gdy tego w ogóle nie planował. Hinatę cechuje również jego pozytywne nastawienie do świata i częsty uśmiech widniejący na ustach. Nie jest stereotypowym optymistą, który mówi, jakie to życie jest super i że trzeba z niego korzystać; podchodzi do wielu rzeczy na luzie, jak i bardzo lubi imprezować. Nie znaczy to, że w ogóle się nie martwi czy nie stresuje, bo zdarza mu się to jak każdemu, szczególnie w kwestiach relacji z innymi. Z winy odrzucenia ze strony rodziców, cały czas szuka wśród innych aprobaty i czuje wewnętrzną potrzebę przypodobania się im. Boi się odrzucenia i samotności. Przejawia się to częstym ukrywaniem swoich problemów i butelkowaniem emocji w sobie, co nigdy nie kończy się dobrze. Wracając do jego bardziej pozytywnej strony, Hinata jest bardzo flirciarską osobą, lubiącą się dobrze zabawić. Często wykorzystuje inne osoby jedynie jako obiekty do przelotnego flirtu, bo sprawia mu to dużą przyjemność. Kiedy jednak jest w związku, pokazuje swoje inne oblicze. Pozostaje wierny swojemu partnerowi i to go męczy swoją psotną naturą. Daje z siebie bardzo dużo w związku, choć często ukryte jest to pod maską żartów. Troszczy się o najbliższe mu osoby, ale nie umie tego dobrze pokazać, ze względu na swój strach przed pokazaniem prawdziwego siebie. Sprawia przez to wrażenie, jakby ukrywał coś ważnego, ale nie ufał komuś na tyle, by mu to powiedzieć. Problem leży w tym, że Hinata ma bardzo dobrą intuicje co do innych i potrafi szybko wyczuć, komu może zaufać a komu nie, lecz nie potrafi się przełamać ze sposobu myślenia "jeśli powiem im o moich problemach, to mnie zostawią". Wygląd Hinata jest bardzo niską (149 cm wzrostu) i drobną osobą o szczupłej figurze. Całe jego ciało pokrywają delikatne piegi, najwięcej ma ich na plecach, ramionach oraz twarzy. Włosy chłopaka są rude, średniej długości i naturalnie kręcone. Jego oczy mają kolor mlecznej czekolady, Hinata ma również bardzo ładne, długie rzęsy, jak i zadbane brwi. Często maluje swoje oczy czarną kredką lub eyelinerem, zdarza mu się też używać delikatnych cieni w brązowych barwach. Chłopaka charakteryzuje również para rudych uszu zakończona na czarno oraz dwa rude lisie ogonki z białymi końcówkami. Ma małe i delikatne dłonie z paznokciami w kształcie migdałów. Miejsce pochodzenia 'thumb|left|190pxJaponia - państwo usytuowane na wąskim łańcuchu wysp na zachodnim Pacyfiku, u wschodnich wybrzeży Azji, o długości 3,3 tys. km. Archipelag rozciąga się niemal południkowo (Japończycy utrzymują, że ich kraj ma kształt „trzydniowego Księżyca”) pomiędzy 45°33′ a 20°25′ stopniem szerokości północnej, od Morza Ochockiego na północy do Morza Wschodniochińskiego i Tajwanu na południu. Stolica Tokio jest usytuowana prawie dokładnie na tej samej szerokości geograficznej co Ateny, Pekin, Teheran i Waszyngton. Archipelag składa się z czterech głównych wysp: Hokkaido, Honsiu, Sikoku i Kiusiu (97% obszaru lądowego) oraz 6848 mniejszych wysp. Według danych z 2006 r. łączna powierzchnia kraju wynosi 377 921 km². Większość powierzchni jest pokryta górami. Najwyższym szczytem jest czynny wulkan Fudżi (3776 m). Z tego powodu prawie połowa ludności zamieszkuje nadmorski pas nizin rozciągający się pomiędzy Tokio a Osaką i Nagoją. Tam też rozwijało się rolnictwo i przemysł. Obszar ten stanowi 13% terytorium kraju. Klasyczny potwór thumb|left|173pxKitsune - japońskie określenie lisa, używane w języku polskim w znaczeniu bajkowej postaci z dawnych mitów i podań. Lisy są bohaterami japońskiego folkloru, o cechach podobnych do europejskich skrzatów. W mitologii japońskiej przedstawiane są jako istoty rozumne i posiadające magiczne zdolności, które zwiększają się wraz z wiekiem i zdobytą wiedzą. Przede wszystkim mają one zdolność przyjmowania ludzkiej postaci. Niektóre legendy opisują kitsune wykorzystujące te zdolności do oszukiwania i omamiania. Inne historie ukazują je jako wiernych, opiekunów, przyjaciół, kochanków i żony. Relacje Rodzina Hinata ma dość... napięte relacje z rodziną. Rodzice nie pochwalają oni jego zainteresowań ani uosposobienia. Chcieliby mieć ułożonego, grzecznego syna, który zostanie lekarzem i zapewni im dobrą starość, lecz mogą sobie tylko o tym pomarzyć. Hinata ma z nimi na szczęście nikły kontakt, dzięki mieszkaniu w wynajętym apartamencie (nadal nie wierzy w to, że jego rodzice zgodzili się płacić za to czynsz). Chłopak posiada również młodszą siostrę, z którą ma chyba jeszcze gorsze relacje niż z rodzicami. Cały czas się kłócą, nie mogą dogadać w żadnej kwestii, przysłowiowo drą ze sobą koty. Yuki, tak ma na imię dziewczyna, jest tym, o czym zawsze marzyli rodzice - ułożona, inteligentna, idealna uczennica z zainteresowaniami w przedmiotach ścisłych. Sama również ma problemy z hobby Hinaty oraz z jego orientacją, o której nie wiedzą rodzice. Posiada również starszego brata, lecz opuścił on rodzinę, zanim Hinata przyszedł na świat. Lisek chciał go od zawsze poznać, ale rodzice unikają tego tematu jak ognia, z niewiadomych dla niego przyczyn. Hinata jeszcze nie doszedł do tego, kto jest jego biologicznym ojcem i robi w tej sprawie bardzo powolne postępy. Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Kornelia, Amelie, Xeth'tanuth Leila i Hinata poznali się na targach mody. Oboje interesując się najnowszymi trendami poszli tam, aby zobaczyć, co w następnych sezonach będzie na topie. Stanęli przy sobie w pobliżu sceny. Podziwiając coraz to nowe kreacje mimochodem rozpoczęli pogawędkę. Szybko znaleźli wspólne tematy przekonując się, że mają podobne zainteresowania. Lisek wydał się amarok uroczy, ale szybko okazało się, że jest gejem. Mimo to nie przeszkodziło im to w przegadaniu niemal całego pokazu, na który coraz mniej zwracali uwagę. Po wszystkim wymienili się numerami telefonów i pożegnali. Zostali przyjaciółmi i często wymieniają się informacjami na temat obecnie panującej mody czy doradzają sobie w kwestii ubioru. Natasha Znajomi Brie, Genevieve, San hee, Cookie, Autumn, Izumi Chang-Hino Wrogowie Leah, Agledali, Jason Miłość Hinata od zawsze miał bardzo luźne podejście do miłości i nie zamierzał związać się z nikim na stałe ze względu na to, jak długo może żyć. Wolał być singlem, który może bawić się z kim chce, lecz niedawno sytuacja uległa zmianie. Stało się to po poznaniu Avou, bo choć na początku nic nie zapowiadało, że skończą razem, to z biegiem czasu Hinata zaprzestał flirtować z innymi, gdyż zakochiwał się w Anubisie. cdn Zwierzak Hinata posiada fretkę o imieniu Ellis, którą zdobył w dość... ciekawych okolicznościach. Gdy miał jakieś 50 lat, jego młodsza siostra przybiegła do domu spanikowana i lekko zapłakana, udając się jednak prosto do Hinaty, próbując ukryć swój stan przed rodzicami. Wyjawiła zdziwionemi bratu, że znalazła ranne zwierzątko w lesie, ale gdy chciała do niego podejść i mu pomóc, to to przemówiło do niej demonicznym głosem, strasząc dziewczynkę. Hinata udał się na miejsce, nie będąc pewnym, czy to dobry pomysł, i od razu wypatrzył ranne zwierzę, które na jego widok zrobiło to samo co na widok jego siostry. Lisek podszedł do niego, lekko zirytowany tym, że jakiś demon straszy małe dzieci i przykucnął przy zwierzęciu. - Mógłbyś proszę wynieść się z ciała tej fretki? Nie wiem, czy to jest najstraszniejsza forma, jaką można przyjąć - powiedział do demona z przekąsem. - Moja pieczęć wpadła do wody, tak to bym już dawno się wyniósł. - Ku zdziwieniu Hinaty, demon odpowiedział mu normalnym, ludzkim głosem, brzmiącym dość monotonie. - To... czemu zamiast poprosić kogoś o pomoc, wszystkich odstraszasz? Może miałeś jakiś plan, ale nie wiem cz.... - Musisz być blisko mnie by mnie normalnie słyszeć - przerwał mu zirytowany demon, próbując ruszyć się swoim małym, długim fretkowatym ciele, lecz bezskutecznie. - Oooooch... tak, to ma więcej sensu - stwierdził lisem, po czym poszedł po pieczęć demona, by wyszedł w końcu z ciała biednej fretki. Po odzyskaniu swojej zguby, demon uwinął się szybko i w kilka sekund przed Hinatą stała postać z jelenią głową i wielkimi, nietoperzymi skrzydłami. Wręczył on do rąk Hinaty uleczoną już fretką i kazał mu się nią zajmować, szybko dziękując za pomoc, po czym zniknął, nie dając powiedzieć kitsune żadnego słowa. Okazało się, że dzięki demonowi zwierzę było nieśmiertelne, więc mogło towarzyszyć Hinacie przez wieki. Chłopak bardzo się do niego przywiązał, a czasami straszył siostrę, która myślała, że fretka nadal jest opętana. Ellis towarzyszy mu do dziś. Zainteresowania *'Moda' - Hinata kocha przeglądać magazyny modowe, blogi, instagramy i wszelkiego rodzaju media z tym związane. Zawsze śledzi najnowsze trendy, jak i sam czasami coś projektuje, lecz nikomu się tym nie chwali, a wszystkie swoje prace trzyma zamknięte w szufladzie. Uwielbia również stylizować innych, pracował kiedyś nawet w sieciówce, gdzie często pomagał klientkom skutecznie znaleźć odpowiednie dla nich ciuchy. *'Wizaż' - Choć był czasami z tego powodu wyśmiewany, to Hinata jest naprawdę utalentowanym makijażystą. Ma stabilną rękę i dużo doświadczenia, dzięki czemu często wykonuje makijaże na studniówki czy innego rodzaju imprezy, by sobie dorobić. Oprócz zwykłej formy makijażu, liska pasjonuje również charakterystyka, co idzie mu trochę gorzej, ale nadal się uczy. *'Joga' - To hobby, którym zaraził go jego chłopak całkiem niedawno. Z natury będąc zwinnym liskiem, Hinata nie miał problemu ze wspólnymi ćwiczeniami, a sama joga pozwala mu nauczyć się trochę cierpliwości i opanowania. *'Seriale, filmy oraz gry' - Hinata, jak większosć młodzieży, interesuje się również różnego rodzaju popkulturą. Najwięcej ogląda seriali, często zaniedbując przez to obowiązki szkolne, ale niezbyt mu to przeszkadza. Nie ma swoich ulubionych gatunków, jeśli spodoba mu się opis czegoś, to po prostu się za to zabiera. Biografia Hinata przyszedł na świat jako drugie dziecko państwa Shimizu. Od dziecka nie potrafił usiedzieć w miejscu i rodzice zawsze musieli za nim ganiać, by upewnić się, że nic sobie nie zrobi. Wtedy jednak był jeszcze ich oczkiem w głowie i bardzo się o niego troszczyli, głównie przez zniknięcie ich pierwszego syna. Hinata miał ogółem udane dzieciństwo... aż do czasu, kiedy na świat przyszła jego młodsza siostra, Yuki. Wtedy to rodzice zaczęli zajmować się tylko nią, a Hinata stał się zaniedbywany, przez musiał zajmować się sam sobą przez większość czasu. Nie mógł też powiedzieć nic złego o siostrze, bo obracało się to przeciwko niemu. Rodzina Schimizu wyprowadziła się z Japonii do Ameryki, kilka lat po narodzinach Yuki. Choć lisek kochał swój rodziny kraj, to czuł się o wiele bardziej swobodnie w nowym otoczeniu, gdzie widział dla siebie więcej perspektyw. Niedługo po tym jego szczęście zostało przyćmione odkryciem, którego dokonał. Przy szukaniu dokumentów, które potrzebne były mu do szkoły, znalazł w szafce rodziców tajną skrytkę. Wiedział, że jeśli ją otworzy to będą z tego same kłopoty, lecz ciekawość wzięła nad nim górę. W środku znalazł wyniki testu na ojcostwo, świadczące o tym, iż jego „biologiczny” ojciec tak naprawdę nim nie był. Zszokowało to Hinatę, szybko ukrył wszystko, jakby nigdy nic nie ruszał i chciał zacząć dowiadywać się prawdy na własna rękę. Za bardzo bał się spytać o to rodziców, bo i tak był już tym gorszym dzieckiem, czarną owcą w rodzinie. Wyjaśniło mu to jednak wiele niepokojących rzeczy, jakie miały w miejsce w jego rodzinie – dlaczego jako jedyny był rudym lisem, gdy cała jego rodzina była białymi lisami (choć matka tłumaczyła to posiadaniem rudych dziadków), dlaczego jego rodzice nigdy tak naprawdę się nie dogadywali, a zawsze tylko udawali przy dzieciach. Stały się też dla niego jasne przyczyny, z których tak szybko przestał być oczkiem w głowie rodziców, gdy na świat przyszła jego siostra – mieli w końcu wspólne dziecko, nie będące wynikiem prawdopodobnie romansu. Od tamtego czasu zaczął czuć się jeszcze bardziej źle w swojej rodzinie i coraz bardziej im się naprzykrzał. Nie wyjawił im tego, co odkrył przez strach przed całkowitym znienawidzeniem. Choć nie przepadał za swoimi rodzicielami, to nie chciał zostać już do końca odtrącona i odcięty od rodziny. W końcu wyprowadził się z domu i zamieszkał sam w apartamencie, opłacanym przez jego rodziców, jednak nadal im nie wybaczył ukrywania przed nim tak ważnej rzeczy, i raczej nigdy tego nie zrobi. Zdolności *'Zmiana w lisa' - jako kitsune, Hinata potrafi zmienić się we zwykłego, rudego liska w dowolnej chwili. Jedyną wyróżniającą go cechą są dwa ogonki, zamiast jednego. *'Manipulowanie energią' - Hinata posiada moc manipulowania energią, przez może tworzyć kule energii, służące do obrony, czy przy większym wysiłku podnieść jakąś rzecz do góry. Będąc młodym kitsune, nie jest jeszcze zbyt silny, jednak potrafi wykonać podstawowe "czary". *'Wyostrzone zmysły i zwinność' - będąc lisem, Hinata ma wyostrzone zmysły słuchu, węchu oraz wzroku, jak i jest naturalnie o wiele zwinniejszy od przeciętnego człowieka. *'Urok' - dzięki byciu kitsune, Hinata potrafi omamić i oczarować kogoś na pewien czas, ale rzadko korzysta z tej umiejętności, bo woli dokonywać tego bez, według niego, oszustw. Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym go rozpoznać? *Po dwóch lisich ogonach. *Po wielu piegach na ciele. *Po jego energicznym usposobieniu, trudno mu wytrzymać długo w jednym miejscu. Osiągnięcia Wystąpienia 'Seriale' Wszystko i nic jednocześnie Drop Dead Diary Ksywki: Hina, Ulubione powiedzonko: '''"Pobawmy się~" '''Najbardziej lubi: Spędzanie czasu na swoich hobby, projektowanie ubrań oraz robienie zakupów przez internet. Będąc poza domem lubi wychodzić gdzieś z przyjaciółmi, czy to do kina, czy na imprezę. ...a najmniej: Siedzenia długo w jednym miejscu, najprościej mówiąc, najmniej lubi nudę. Zawsze jest go gdzieś pełno i na pewno nie można się z nim nudzić. Zdarza mu się czasami oczywiście siąść spokojnie na swoje cztery litery (zwykle, kiedy ma coś obejrzeć lub w coś pograć). Zwierzak: Fretka o imieniu Ellis, którą Hinata uratował z rąk pewnego demona. Nie rusza się z domu bez: Głównie telefonu, zazwyczaj ma też na sobie jakiś choker. Zawsze jednak ma przy sobie jakąś przekąskę, z czystego przyzwyczajenia, czy to jakiś baton, czy owoc. 'Ulubiony kolor: ' Wszystkie kolor od żółtego po czerwony, lubi też złoty. '''Sekrety jego pokoju: '''Walają się w nim wszędzie gazety modowe, jak i książki; Hinata ma też bardzo dużo roślin, a cały pokój utrzymany jest w ciepłych barwach. Reszta apartamentu chłopaka jest całkiem standardowa, bo i tak większość czasu spędza w swojej sypialni, gdzie ma widok na miasto. Dzięki znajomościom, mógł wprowadzić wiele zmian w wynajmowanym mieszkaniu. '''Ciekawostka: '''Czy wiesz, jaki jest jego ulubiony film? Ciekawostki *Obchodzi urodziny 12 czerwca; jest spod znaku Bliźniąt. *Jego imię oznacza "słonecznik" po japońsku (向日葵), a nazwisko "czysty, woda" (清水). Jego imię zaczerpnięte jest od bohatera anime i mangi "Haikyuu!!". *Wręcz nienawidzi kwaśnych smaków, nigdy nie używa cytryny, nawet do herbaty. *Hinata zna angielski, japoński, podstawy koreańskiego oraz chińskiego, jak i również niemiecki. Jego pradziadek był niemieckich czarownikiem, lecz zginął w czasie II wojny światowej. Do obecnych czasów nadal w rodzinie liska każdy obowiązkowo uczy się niemieckiego. *Uwielbia być głaskany oraz drapany za uszkami. *Motyw kul energii został zainspirowany Ahri z League of Legends. Galeria hinataskulette.png|Skulette chibihinata.png|chibi główka Hinata moodboard by AG.jpg|od Amm <3 Hinata od Any.jpg|od Anakina <3 Censor.png|hentai Kategoria:Ejyh Kategoria:Yōkai Kategoria:Chłopcy Kategoria:Japonia Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High